Forbidden Love
by Peanut61654
Summary: AU Angel Natsu has been watching Demon Gray for a few months in secrecy. What will happen when he has to go and find Gray? Will their love blossom or will blood be shed? ( Yeah bad summery Story is better v.v) I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters... GrayXNatsu
1. Angel Natsu and Demon Gray Chapter 1

**Hello xD I just wanted to write this fanfiction really really badly... so yeah I hope that they aren't to much OCC but it is kinda hard sense they aren't in Fairy Tail of course but I tried to make their personality's as close as possible... Read on- :3**

Natsu glanced down to earth. It was far, far down and everything seemed so small. If he tired hard enough he could make out certain people. One human he was very interested in was a man named Gray Fullbuster. He was normal enough but the angel knew better. Gray was a demon disguised as a human, wrecking havoc on random citizens in the town Magnolia. Natsu always watched the raven closely. He had no idea why he did, there was just something about the demon that made his heart race. The pink haired angel just hoped that no one found out about this. Who knows what the other angel's would say if they found out. Natsu lived high above in "heaven" with a bunch of other angels. Angels were mostly all female but Natsu and one other angel named Loki were the exceptions. The same thing applied to demons only most of them were male except for a few. All they ever did was watch the world below, some of them longing to go down there. Then their wish would be granted by the council who would push them out of heaven...literally. The pinkette sensed someone walk up to him and smiled warmly.

"Hey Natsu.." The voice greeted angelically.

The pink haired angel recognized the voice quickly. It was his friend Lucy. She looked at him curiously because he was still focused on Gray that he didn't answer her greeting.

"Oh...hey Lucy..." Natsu replied finally in a hushed voice.

"Who are you stalking now?" The blonde angel asked playfully.

"You know...people..." The pinkette said slyly.

The blonde sighed. She was the only angel who knew Natsu obsession with Gray. She hoped that no one found out because if an angel spotted a demon or someone they thought was a demon, they had to report it to the angelic council. The council was made up of five high ranking angels who's jobs were to decided if they should send an angel down to earth to slay the demon or not. Demon hunting was not easy. Most angels never returned back to heaven. No one wanted to disobey the council's wishes or the council would rip out their wings. That was the most painful and disgraceful thing that could ever happen to an angel. It was so painful that the angel died right after their second wing was pulled out. Lucy shivered in slight fear. She touched her feathery wings with care and look over at Natsu, who was still mesmerized by Gray that he must have forgotten that she was even standing there. The blonde shook her head and looked down at Gray and frowned. He was being pinned down by one of Lucy's best friend Levy. She was holding a sliver dagger above her head. The dagger glowed with a faint white light. It was the only weapon that could kill a demon if you hit them in the right spots.

'Levy must have spotted him while she was protecting her charge..." Lucy thought.

All angels trained to become guardians or become assassins. Lucy was only a mere messenger for the council. She wasn't very good at fighting but she was good at giving other people orders. Natsu, on the other hand, was one of the great angelic assassins who fought off demons who terrorized humans on earth. That was another bad thing about his secret. He should have been the first one to kill Gray but it looked like Levy was about to get the honors. Natsu had a bit of sweat forming on his for head and he was grinding his teeth. His tan hands were balled into fists as the two angels watch Gray try to save himself from being squired. He was holding onto her wrist tightly and he had a grin on his face.

'He likes the thrill of being in a life or death situation...' Lucy thought, a little disgusted.

Levy let out a battle cry but the tables were quickly turned around. Gray was now on-top of Levy, the dagger was strewn a few feet away. Lucy heard Natsu sigh a little in relief but Lucy was the opposite. She was watching helpless as Gray's hand started glowing blue. Each demon had their own "powers." Angels did to but they didn't like to use them as much as demons because each time they use their magic a little bit of their life is drained away. Demons always liked the rush of dieing so they used their power all the time. Lucy herself didn't even know what her power was. Levy was staring at the face of death with a straight face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Lucy prayed to her father to spare her but she didn't think that he would her. Gray dropped his hand, said something that Lucy and Natsu couldn't hear, and disappeared leaving a small shard of blue ice behind. Levy tried to catch her breath as she stood back on her face. The blue haired angel walked over and picked up her dagger, looking like she might have cursed. Lucy let out a breath that she had been holding the whole time. Her eyes traveled to Natsu who didn't look surprised that he let Levy live. He turned and gave a smile to Lucy and walked off, joining Juvia who was sitting on a bench.

XXX

Gray dropped his fist, keeping his straight face.

"You aren't worth it." He whispered, barley audible to the angel gaping under him.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to disappear. He quickly reappeared in front of a local bar. He went to place his hands in his pockets but frowned to realize that he only had on his boxers.

"Such a bad habit.." He muttered to himself.

Gray felt like the eyes that usually watched him had left. It was always like that, someone would watch him then leave and then come back again. The demon didn't push it off though. He knew it was pesky angel. The raven sighed as he walked casually into the bar. He sat down on one of the stool. No one gave him much attention as he ordered a cold drink. Gray thought back to the blue haired guardian attack him after he pulled a prank on her charge. It had been the fourth angel to attack him that day. He never killed them, knowing that it wasn't worth it. Plus it felt good to be in a situation like that. It thrilled the raven haired demon. The bartender sat his drink down in front of him with what sounded like a snort. Gray sighed and look a sip. He had a deep feeling that the attacks weren't going to stop for a long while. Though he couldn't help but attract attention to himself by pulling pranks and causing chaos. It was his favorite thing to do.

XXX

Later that day, Natsu tuned to his favorite show... Gray T.V. The angel cracked a smile as he looked down at the world below him. He scanned the surroundings. It was obviously a bar. Gray sight on a stool, sipping a drink, and thinking deeply. Natsu knew some of the demon's life was pretty boring but Gray captivated the small dark spot of the angel. Lucy had left to gather some information from the council. The pinkette frowned thinking of council. He was worried that one day they would catch him or one of the guardian angels would finally kill Gray. He didn't know why he cared about the demon but he just did. He loved him but then again he hated him. It was confusing the pink haired angel but he just focused back to Gray. He spotted a funny thing, the demon was in only his dark blue boxers. It amused Natsu to see Gray always losing his clothes multiple times each day. Though the angel had only been watching the demon for about two months it felt like years. Suddenly the sound of horns filled the pinkette's sensitive ears. He was about to turn till he heard his name being called by a scared and familiar voice. He turned only his head to see Lucy being held by two of the guardian angels for the council members. The council members right behind them. Natsu's green eyes grew wide as he tried to keep his cool. He knew that Lucy would never spill his secret right? They all marched toward him, with grim faces. One of the council member's Erza, was frowning slightly. They made Lucy kneel right behind him and the two angels grabbed a hold of her large fluffy wings. Natsu finally spun around in a small fighting stance.

"Calm down..." Erza said softly but with authority.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Natsu shouted outright.

The head of the council, Mira stepped in front of Lucy. She looked at Natsu with kind eyes.

"We found out.." Another member added.

"A-about what?" The pinkette stuttered.

"The demon." Mira said.

Natsu gulped...how did they found out?

"We heard it from an anonymous source." Erza said as if she read his mind.

"B-but..." He stuttered again.

'What are they going to do?" Natsu thought hurriedly.

"You will go and kill him. If you don't Lucy will be in intense pain." One of the other members explained.

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go and kill Gray but he didn't want Lucy to get hurt either. Without any warning, Mira flicked her wrist and one of the guardian's tugged on Lucy's wing. The blonde let out a ear-splitting scream. Natsu felt his heart sink, his thoughts swirled around in his brain like a storm.

"Okay!" He finally shouted, His hands over his ears.

They stopped tugging and Lucy's screams died down but tears still streamed down her pale cheeks. Without giving anyone a chance to speak Natsu turned around and walked straight off the edge of heaven. His heart was racing, his mind was fuzzy and tears formed in his eyes.


	2. Human World Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Hey has anyone read the Hush, Hush series?! Awesome books about fallen angels though I still need to read the last one...xD Anyway, Hope you enjoy...**

It was a nice spring morning. The birds chirped happily and there was a cool breeze blowing through the town of Magnolia. No one would have guessed that one other angel had entered their world. Natsu was free-falling down to earth. Being the half dumb being he was he had forgotten to unfurl his wing so that he would land on his feet. The pink haired angel was to focused on the task that the council had blackmailed him to go to do. He had to kill...Gray. It was kind of unthinkable for Natsu though one small part of him urged his body to go and kill the demon. The rest of him knew that Gray wasn't so bad. The other part of course snorted in disgusted. One other thing one his mind was Lucy. He was angry at her. She was the only angel who knew about his secret.

'She couldn't have told them!' His heart shouted in protest.

Finally, Natsu landed ungracefully on the hard cement road. This would have broken a normal being's bones and even would have killed them but the pinkette slowly got up. He winced as he heard some loud popping sounds coming from his back. His green eyes looked around at the area he had landed in. He was in the middle of a busy road. Large automobiles zoomed past him and there was one in front of him, the driver honking his horn repeatedly with a pissed look on his face. The angel slowly walked to the sidewalk. He had been to earth about four times. It got worse each time he came down there. The air was suffocating and it was always to noisy. Plus the humans always seemed to be heading down the "darker" side and always following the demon's examples without really realizing it. Natsu huffed as he looked at the homes and shops that dotted the sides of the road. He saw a man jogging and a couple holding hands. He saw a mother on one of the porches trying to to hush her crying child. The pink haired angel had no idea where he would be able to find Gray and what he would do if he found him. Natsu just didn't have the heart to kill him but his mind begged to differ. The angel had yet to come to terms with his feelings for the demon but he knew there was a reason that he couldn't kill him he just refused to admit it. Natsu decided to look for Gray at the bar he was at the last time he had seen him. The pinkette had the doubtful feeling that he was there still but it was his only lead. So, the angel begin to walk down the side walk, being very cautious of his surroundings.

XXX

Lucy sat down on a bench. They council had let her go after Natsu had jumped. The blonde was holding in tears that she wasn't sure why they were there in the first place. The messenger angel just had a feeling that it had been her fault that the council had found out but she knew that she had never told them directly. Lucy looked up and saw nothing but swirly white and sliver. Heaven was boring but it was all she knew. She looked over to see angel peering over the edge of heaven watching the "corrupted" world below or one of their friends that had gone on a demon hunting job. She sensed someone sit next to her softly.

"Hello Lucy." A voice said.

The blonde reconized the voice as her best friend Levy.

"Hi Levy! How-why are you up here? Aren't you assigned to a human?" The blonde angel asked cheerfully, hiding all of her sadness.

"Oh I can back up here right away after I found a demon! I decided to report it to the council and so they let me stay up here for awhile and assigning another angel to my charge." Levy explained with a sort of grim and guilty face.

Everything hit Lucy like a truck. She remember when Natsu first told her about Gray that she didn't know what to do so she asked Levy. Levy had told her just to keep the secret for as long as she could. The blonde couldn't believe it!

"You told the council?" She replied, her mouth dry.

XXX

Natsu still didn't see the bar and he was getting frustrated. He didn't remember where it was or what it was called. He wasn't very logical, he always acted on his instincts, which some called dangerous but it was all the pinkette knew so he stuck with it. He never bother thinking anything through to the end. So instead of stopping and asking someone where the closest bar was he just let his feet carry him to hopefully the right place. Suddenly he heard some tiny cries. The pink haired angel looked over to see a tree with a pink balloon stuck in one of the branches and a little girl at the bottom. She was sobbing and looking up at the balloon with distress. Natsu's angel instincts hit him and he walked over the the little girl.

"I'll get it." He said simply as he patted the top of her head.

She looked up at him with awe. She looked at him like he was some kind of hero and this filled Natsu with a sense of accomplishment as he began to climb the tree. The pinkette made it to the pink balloon with ease. He grabbed the string that was attached to it as began to climb down. Natsu handed the balloon to the little girl and she gave him a large grin.

"Thanks mister!" She cheered, only her voice sounded like a full grown man.

Natsu felt something hard and cold strike him on the back of the head. He sunk to his knees, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. The last thing he saw was the little girl chuckling.

XXX

It wasn't always easy to catch an angel, sense most thought with their brains but the one Eric had caught was dumb enough to fall for their "little girl crying" trap. Eric smiled playfully at the unconscious angel that was face first on the earthy ground. His friend Gajeel looked at him with a smirk, his hand was replaced with a iron column. Eric was about as tall as Gajeel with wild dark red hair and pitch black eyes. He frowned as he realized that he was still a little girl and quickly changed back to himself. He stuffed his hands in his gray jacket's pockets and pulled out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. He skillfully pulled one out and lit it, taking a long drag. Gajeel picked up the pink haired angel without any effort and the two demons disappeared, reappearing in "The Demon Lord's" throne room. It was a very large room that could fit about 300 demons at a time. It was dusky, damp and smelled strongly of sulfur. There was no natural light in the room, only torches that lined the walls. Red carpet led up to a rather small throne. The top of the chair was made of black thrones and the cushions were blood red. Eric wondered what it felt like to sit on that chair and feel so very important. One top of the chair was none other then the highest ranking demon, one rank below Satan himself. Gajeel threw the pinkette on the red carpet ruffly as he crossed his arms. Eric took his cirgritte out of his mouth and blew out smoke.

"Lord Happy, we caught one." He reported smoothly.

Their "demon lord" was a demonic blue feline with little black wings jutting from his back He glared down at the unconscious angel with a snort.

"Well wake him up." Lord Happy instructed.

Eric begin to lightly kick the angel with his foot as Gajeel held the angel's hands above his head.

"Hey! Wake up!" The red head shouted ruffly.

The pinkette's eyes shout open and his whole body jolted forward, sending Gajeel stumbling forward as well.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Eric added mockingly.

The angel looked around wildly, he glared at Gajeel and Eric with rage. Eric had to admit that the little pink haired angel was a little intimidating but he was sure that he could kick his but anytime.

"Where am I?" The pinkette roared.

"You are in my throne room." Happy explained, crossing his tiny arms across his white belly," So who are you?"

"N-natsu..." He replied, looking like he was trying his best not to laugh.

Eric scoffed.

'He would be the dumbest being I have ever met if he started to laugh.' He thought, putting his cigarette back in his dry mouth.

With that Natsu began to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he was crying. Eric sighed as he looked at Lord Happy's face. The feline was not happy.

"Silence!" He squeaked.

This made the angel laugh harder and Eric was getting a little pissed himself.

'How dare he laugh at the great lord!' He thought wildly as he walked in front of the laughing pink haired angel and kicked him in the gut.

This insistently shut Natsu up as the angel doubled over. Eric smirked and walked back to the place he was standing in before. Happy's eyes where filled with rage. Eric hoped that he would have the honor of killing the pink haired angel.

"We will hold a public execution!" Happy announced.

Eric heard a few gasps from other demons who were in the room. Angels were killed a lot but there had never been a live execution before. Eric felt a large smirk form on his face.

"May I do the job?" He quickly asked before anyone else could.

Happy nodded thoughtfully. Eric was one of the other demons who ranked below Happy so he always tried to please his lord.

"I'll call everyone here!" Gajeel offered.

Happy nodded and Gajeel disappeared, going to gather all the other demons. Natsu looked at Eric with panic and this made Eric's smile widen, he couldn't wait to get started.

XXX

Gray sat at his apartment tiredly. He was getting sick of the human world. Nothing seemed interesting anymore. He had almost used up most of his pranks and some humans already seemed like they belonged in Hell. Gray layed on his bed and looked up at the white ceiling. He really didn't want to go back to Hell either because he would just go back to serving Lord Happy again. Being a demon you only had three choices, become an angel hunter, be a servant to the "Demon Lord", or reek havoc on the humans. Gray had already tried angel hunting but he just didn't see the point in killing the pesky angels. It thrilled the demon sure but it was just...pointless. So the raven decided to quit that and play pranks on humans for the rest of eternity or until a angel finally kills him. Gray laughed at the thought. The demon welcomed death because he had nothing to live for. A familiar presence enter the room.

"Gajeel?" The raven guessed, eyes closed.

"Gray..." The demon answered back.

"What is it?" He asked dryly, as he turned his back to Gajeel.

"A public Angel killing. The Demon Lord wishes that you attend." Gajeel muttered happily, followed by his weird laugh.

"I'll pass." Gray sighed.

"Aww you always skip out on the fun don't you? Well just show up alright?" The iron demon scoffed as he disappeared leaving a chunk of iron behind.

A sense of panic washed of Gray. Something urged the demon to go off to the execution but he pushed off the feeling. He hated watching angels get splattered slowly. It seemed to "inhuman" but Gray was a demon so why didn't he like watch his enemies die? Gray was getting a slight head ache from arguing with himself.

'Why can't I just be like a normal demon?' He thought quickly.

The urge to go to Happy's throne room was even greater now. He wanted to go and save the angel somehow and with that over-whelming sense of heroism, Gray disappeared.

XXX

There was two things Natsu hated the most crying and feeling afraid. Right now he was terrified. The pink haired angel didn't want to die and be humiliated in front of every demon on earth but it was to late now. The whole room was half way filled now with demons pointing and laughing at him, others just looked at him like he was some hug annoyance. The "Demon Lord" was just to funny not to laugh at.

'He is a tiny blue cat for crying out loud!' He wanted to shout and laugh but kept his big mouth closed.

Natsu was now tied to a post, vest missing and wings spread out. He felt like a kabob and he hated it. He wanted to go and find Gray as fast as he could so Lucy would live and not get hurt but it seemed like it would be the end of the pinkette. Natsu cringed just thinking about what it would feel like to get his wings pulled out of his back and he guessed that he was about to find out.

'Or maybe they will rip out my heart...' He though with another cringe.

Angels and demons both shared that weakness, if you ripped their heart out of their chest they would instantly die but apparently it was less painful then a stake for a demon and wings for an angel. Eric stepped behind Natsu and the pinkette gulped loudly. He heard Eric chuckle as he threw his half finished cigarette the the floor and crushed it under his shoe. He felt hands grip the base of his wing, near his back and give a light tug. Pain shot through Natsu instantly. He screeched in pain. It felt like someone pulling off each of his limbs and then lighting him on fire. Tears formed in his eyes as Eric leg go of the wing and everyone laughed. Natsu was correct, they were going to do this slowly.

"Stop!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Gray standing near the entrance of the throne room, shirtless. Natsu meet the demon's dark blue eyes and a little shred of hope filled his beating chest. Eric gave a long, drawn out sigh and looked at Gray with irritation in his black eyes.

"What the Hell do you want, Fullbuster?" Eric asked as he turned to face him.

Everyone was gazing at the two intently and Natsu sensed a lot of tension between the two demons.

"Why do you always get to do the fun stuff? Why can't I kill him instead?" The raven challenged loudly.

Happy looked at Gray curiously. Gray never offered to kill an angel or take part in anything fun before. The Demon Lord was a bit pleased as he nodded at Gray, signaling him to finish the angel off. Natsu's hope faded as fast as it appeared. He was going to die by the hands of the one he though he was him love with.

'Did I just think I am in love with _him_!?' He scolded.

In truth the angel was. He was madly in love with Gray and he didn't know exactly why. Suddenly, the air was freezing and Natsu black out. Gray stood there looking at his knew ice sculpture. He had frozen the angel solid, making him go unconscious and hopefully not killing him. All the demons in the throne room gave Gray disappointed looks. They all had wanted to see a long and painful execution but that isn't what they got. Happy glared at Gray and opened his tiny mouth to say something but Gray cut him off.

"He is dead." He said simply and disappeared along with the pink hired angel, leaving a bewildered crowed behind.

XXX

The two reappeared in Gray's room. The ice demon sighed as he looked at pinkette who was half thawed already. The raven wondered why but decided to dwell on the though later. He quickly thawed the angel the whole way and tired him loosely to a chair. Gray had a feeling that the pink haired angel would be to tried to try to escape. He looked at the angel closely. Sure enough, even to Gray, he was beautiful. His eyes were shut peacefully and his wild hair stuck out everywhere on his head. Gray snapped himself out of it. He shouldn't be drooling over an angel! His mind was not in a heated battle with his heart. The angel's eyes flew open and fluttered. He looked at up at Gray with a frown. Poor Natsu didn't know were he was now and why he he was tied up again but he was happy to at least see that he hadn't died. He gazed over his new surroundings. He was tired loosely to a chair. He was happy to see that his bonds was just regular rope that he could burn through. He saw piles of dirty clothes on the ground, a bed in the corner, and dirty dishes all over a desk he was sitting beside. Gray looked at the angel curiously.

'I wounder what he is going to try to do...' He thought that maybe he should be extra careful.

There was something about the pinkette that was familiar to the demon though. It was the way he felt when those green eyes looked at him.

"So what is your name and why the hell are you here?" the raven asked simply, hoping for answers.

"Natsu and it is a long story..." The angel replied a little too calmly.

Gray frowned noticing a tear falling down his tan cheek. It must have been from holding in the tears from when he was in the throne room. Without thinking Gray wiped the tear away with his thumb and moved his hand back to his side once he realized that he had done what he did. Gray back up a couple feet, ashamed of himself. The raven swore that he saw a light blush appear on Natsu's face.

"Anyway I got time..." Gray whispered ever so softly.

"I am here to see you that's all." The pinkette muttered, clearing hiding something.

Everything happened in the matter of seconds. Natsu burned off the rope and Gray quickly noticed so he leaned forward to punch the angel in the stomach before Natsu could make a move. Sadly Gray tripped over a pile of clothes, sending himself flying into Natsu. The raven fell on top of him. He felt something warm contact his freezing lips. He looked into Natus's green eyes widely. A bright blush caressed both of their faces. Gray stood up rapidly, not looking back at the angel.

"I...I have to go take a shower..." He said muffled by his own hand.

With that the demon retreated to the bathroom, leaving a baffled Natsu behind.

XXX

Five angel's sat around a table. They all looked down and watch Natsu and Gray's little accident in disgust. Mira frowned, looking at all the other members of the council.

"Disgraceful!" One of the angel shouted in rage.

"I agree!" The older one muttered.

Ersa looked at Mira with disappointment. They both knew what they had to do now. Send assassins to kill Gray and on this rare occasion Natsu for treason.

XXX

Lord Happy and Eric looked up to the mortal world. They also witnessed Gray and Natsu accident. Neither of the demon's were very please.

"That bastard lied!" Eric yelled furiously.

He had a feeling that Gray should have never had been trusted. Happy nodded in agreement, rage sparkled in his large eyes. They would have to go and execute them both.

XXX

**DUH DUH DA! XD Well how was it? I know this was a super long chapter for me! I am actually pretty happy with it.. Anyway please favorite and review Also did you guys like Eric? I just made him up for reasons unknown... FOR NOW... Thanks for everyone's reviews as well! **


	3. Broken Rules Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I was thinking what is better then writing a gratsu fanfic on your birthday? Of course nothing! Read on and enjoy~**

* * *

Natsu and Gray's week was not relaxing. No it was the exact opposite. All they did was fight angels and demons who insisted on attacking them. It was very annoying to both of the them so they hid in Gray's apartment, which the attackers found a way inside anyhow. The only time they got to rest was late at night when the demons and angels seemed to get tired and go home or an angel and demon would attack them at the same time and they would just end up fighting _each other_. Gray and Natsu had a very good feeling why they were getting attacked but they just went with it, fighting they best they could. The demon and angel attacks were very messy most of the time. Some of them seemed like they weren't assassins in the first place or they just weren't trained in killing other supernatural beings. A few of the angels that attacked just didn't have the hurt to hurt one of their own and would retreat. It was now night, Gray sighed as he plopped on his couch. It whined in protest to the sudden weight. Natsu leaned up against a wall, looking away and blushing. He always did that each night, trying to stay as far away from Gray as possible. The raven haired demon smirked. He hadn't been able to play some fun pranks on the angel since he was always worn out at the end of the day. Then again the demon really didn't want to...he didn't want to hurt Natsu. Gray scrunched up his face in disgust suddenly remember _that night_.

'Why the hell do I even care about him! I mean we should be killing each other right about now!' His mind protested.

Natsu's eyes traveled to Gray's displeased face with a frown. _That night_ had been bliss and hell at the same time. The only reason it had been hell was that they both knew that they shouldn't have done what they had done. Now they both barley talked to each other, Natsu was to flustered and Gray was just plain confused. Both the angel council and Happy were sending others after them and they both knew that they had broken a very big law.

'We can't love each other!' The pinkette thought, blushing again.

But it was a little to late to deny it.

The tension in the room was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. The two had done something that neither wanted to even talk about again...

XXX

(flashback)

_It had been the first night Natsu had stayed at Gray's apartment. The demon had took a shower after he fell on top of the angel, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would have broke out of his chest. He still needed to get answers out of the pink haired angel but he was to nervous to go back out and talk. Gray sighed as he finished his shower and dried his hair. The raven threw on a pair of gray jeans and put on his necklace. He held the sliver cross in his hand. Every demon had laughed at him for wearing it but he didn't really care about the others opinion. Gray opened the bathroom door slowly, looking to see Natsu in the same place he was before. The angel had a dumb look on his face, his mouth hung open. The ice demon walked over, kinda annoyed and hit the angel upside the head. _

"_Hey!" Natsu shouted in anger. _

_Gray couldn't help but look deep into the pinkette's green eyes. _

_'They are...beautiful.' He thought briefly._

"_What did you do that for, Popsicle!" Natsu shouted again, shaking his fist. _

_Gray snapped out of his trance. He looked at the angered fiery angel with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Popsicle?" He repeated the word with a snort. _

"_Yeah you heard me and damn it put a shirt on!" The angel yelled. _

"_Jeez, calm down flame brain..." Gray replied coolly._

_Natsu said something under his breath and crossed his arms over his bare chest with a pout. Gray hadn't really noticed but he was inches away from the angel's face. A blush grazed his pale face but the demon ignored it. _

"_Anyway, How come I feel like I know you?" He asked intently. _

"_You- don't okay?" Natus stuttered as he looked away. _

_The angel didn't want Gray to know that he had been stalking him for the past few months. It would just have been to embarrassing._

"_No, that can't be true because when you look at me," He whispered as he moved Natsu head, gently with one finger, to face him,"it feels familiar..." _

_Natsu face paled as he looked away quickly._

"_I...I have been watching you okay?" The pinkette said quietly. _

"_What?" Gray asked with an amused tone. _

_He had heard him but it was so much fun to watch the angel squirm._

"_I have been watching you..." He repeated a little louder. _

"_Huh?" _

"_I have been watching you!" He finally shouted, flustered. _

_Gray grinned at how cute the angel was being. _

"_Oh really? That is kind of strange...Why would you do that?" Gray pressed, not wanting to stop having fun. _

"_Cause...I..." Natsu stuttered. _

"_You..." _

"_I...uh..." _

"_What? Spit it out, stalker." Gray whispered, getting a little closer to Natsu. _

_The demon didn't know why but his heart was in control all of a sudden. His heart wanted Natsu badly. His mind had been shut off as he pressed against the stuttering angel. Suddenly there was a rough knock at the door. Gray sighed softly as his mind switched back on and he quickly went to the door. Natsu was still sputtering like a moron but the raven found it quite adorable. Natsu's was mentally kicking himself. His heart was saying things that he didn't want to say out loud to who should have been his enemy and who he should have been killing. _

_'Come on...please don't do this to me!' He pleaded silently to his beating heart. _

_Natsu watched as Gray pulled the door open casually, like everything was just peachy. Gray's eyes widened in question as he was tackled to the ground by a dagger-wielding angel. Natsu snapped out of his dazed state and ran to the demon's aid. He kicked the angel off of Gray automatically. The attacker frowned, finding herself on the ground. _

"_J-Juvia?" Natsu questioned. _

_He had pinned the blue haired angel to the carpeted floor. She looked at him purely angered. _

"_You traitor!" She hissed. _

_Natsu frowned, he had never seen Juvia mad before. She had always been so nice to him. Natsu watched as someone else stumbled in. A demon toward over Natsu. The pinkette had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to get out of his impossible situation. Instead Juvia threw the angel off of her and stood up with a huff. She glared at the demon. _

"_They are mine!" She shouted. _

"_No, Lord Happy sent me!" The man shouted back. _

_Soon both of the attacker got into a big fight with each other. They both disappeared, leaving Gray and Natsu panting on the ground. _

"_What the hell was that?" Natsu groaned. _

"_What did it look like, Idiot! The council and Happy aren't happy with us." Gray muttered matter of factually. _

"_Great, one more thing for us to worry about..." The pinkette sighed as he got up off the floor._

_He held out his hand for Gray, who pushed it away. _

"_I can stand up on my own damn it." He scoffed as he stood on his feet. _

"_Just trying to help, Ice block." The fire angel replied with a pout. _

_The raven walked over to the door and shut it softly. He looked over at Natsu with a little grin. _

"_Now that that's over, what were you going to tell me?" _

_Natsu face instantly lit up, his green eyes looked down to his feet. _

"_It's ...uh...I mean we..I..." He stuttered again. _

_Gray was now intent on getting the angel to spit it out even if he had to make him. With that erotic thought, he pushed Natsu against the nearest wall and put his mouth near the angel's neck. Natsu heart beat insistently speed up, he was now mumbling words that made no sense. _

"_Come on...Tell me.." Gray whispered. _

_Demons always had a way of getting what they wanted and Gray was a very crafty demon. Goosebumps popped up on Natsu's tan skin. Gray began to nip at the angel's neck and lick it greedily. Natsu's breathing hitched as he struggled against the demons grip. His mind knew it was wrong but it felt so...good. _

"_I..." Natsu said as a noise escaped his mouth. _

_The angel had never heard that sound come from him before and it kind of surprised him. Gray's lips traveled the Natsu. The demon was enjoying it a lot more then his brain thought was exceptional. The room grew thick with love and lust. _

"_I'm in love with you." Natsu had groaned, toward the end of the night. _

_The next morning the two had mixed feelings. _

XXX

Natsu felt a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He wanted to feel that way once again but he didn't know if Gray would agree. The pinkette's heart always speed up when he was near the demon. He didn't know why but every single part of Gray the angel loved. He even loved his random stripping habit. He didn't notice but his feet stared walked toward Gray. Gray looked at Natsu with a raised eye brow as the angel sat down on the couch beside him.

"Gray... I-" The pink haired angel started but Gray cut him off with a kiss.

"I know." He whispered.

The demon knew that everything that had happened that night between them was sincere. He knew that they only reason that they regret it was that they were scared of their feelings. They both were taught that it was a horrible thing to love one another. Gray, being a demon, always hated the rules but he knew that Natsu had never broken one before.

"Screw them Natsu, Screw the damn council and Lord Happy. We love each other and I won't let them hurt you. I promise." Gray smiled as he pulled the angel into a hug.

"You love me?" The fire angel whispered in his ear.

"I..." Gray took a deep breath, preparing himself for the truth," I do love you."

XXX

The angel council sat at their round table, waiting for their "honored" guests to arrive.

"I can't believe we have to do this!" The older angel protested.

"Yeah! Mira what are you thinking!" Erza shouted.

"The only way we are going to get justice is to work to together alright?" Mira sighed as the door swung open.

Lord Happy, a flying blue cat, flew into the room along with Eric. Eric lit a cigarette, which made the angels scoff. The red head sighed as he sat down on one of the extra chairs next to his lord. He propped his legs up on the table and blew out smoke.

"So ladies, lets get this meeting started shall we?" He smiled cockily.

"Where is Lucifer?" Mira asked curiously, wondering where the Devil himself was hiding.

"Well, He has more important business to attend to..." Happy squeaked.

Erza sighed as she glared at Eric.

"What an ignorant bastard..." She thought, wanting to knock some sense into the demon.

They started the meeting. Everyone voicing their own opinion. Mira had brought up that they had to work together or they would never be able to kill the two traitors. They all concluded to one simple solution: hunt Natsu and Gray down together. It seemed like a very good and sensible plan to the angels and two demons. Right when they concluded there meeting, the door swung open. A blonde angel stormed inside the meeting room.

"Lucy! What is the meaning of this!" One of the angels scolded.

"Y-you can't kill them!" She shouted breathlessly.

Lucy was terrified but she had to do something. She had to help Natsu and this was the only plan that she could come up with. It was a very, very far fetched plan but she prayed to her father that it worked.

"Oh then what should we do?" Eric hissed as he took another drag of his cigarette.

Mira was suddenly interested in Lucy's idea.

"Yes, what better plan did you come up with?" She asked as crossed her arms, giving a slight smile.

XXX

* * *

**Hehe what is her plan? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out ^.^ So how was this chapter? This one took me a little longer to write for some reason but I did it xD Please review and favorite! **

**NyAnCatX3-**

**Haha don't be so sure xD Thanks for your review!**

**Guest-**

**Glad you liked it and Thank you for your review :)**

**koryandrs-**

**I am happy that you like Eric haha I was originally not going to put him in this story but then I was like why not?! Also thanks for your review! **


	4. Mercy Chapter 4

**Happy late Halloween! XD I hope everyone had an awesome day yesterday :) anyway here is chapter four ( I am making this 5 chapters now) Also thank you everyone who has been reading my fanfictions :) If it wasn't for my readers then I don't think I would be able to write.. Love you guys!**

* * *

"Wow Lucy I actually have to agree with your plan." Mira said softly after Lucy had explained but the blonde noticed a slight hardness in the angel's eyes.

Lucy gulped as a shiver ran down her spine. Her plan was very risky. It could back fire against her friends ( though she never met Gray, she felt like she should give him a chance.) but it was the only way. The only way for them to live and be free. Mira's eyes traveled to everyone else sitting at the meeting table. There was a horrible silence as everyone soaked in the plan of action presented only by a mere messenger. The older angel huffed, crossing her wrinkled arms over her chest.

"That may be more painful then dying." She muttered then nodded slightly, "but if Mira says she is going to go with it then I trust her."

Erza sighed leaning back in her chair. The scarlet haired angel wasn't very happy with the plan but she just nodded. Maybe it would teach the boys a lesson. A silent agreement spread through the winged women. Happy muttered something under his breath. He felt that the angels where being a little merciful but the plan would make sure both of the boys would be out of their hair. So the blue feline nodded and looked over at his right hand man Eric, who's face gave nothing away. Eric sat there, silently smoking his cigarette.

"Don't you think we are being a bit too _kind." _He asked, the last word rolling off his tongue venomously.

Erza glared at the red head. She knew from the start that he was only out for blood. His black eyes stared back at her with hate. The only thing in his eyes was hate and darkness. Eric stood up quickly, glaring at everyone in the room. Lucy tried to shrink away from his gaze but felt it penetrate though her whole being. The room felt so gloomy all of a sudden.

"Eric-" Happy began firmly, trying to calm him down.

"No damn it! If you aren't going to do something about them then I will! I will not let them get the special treatment!" The demon roared.

Erza felt her angel instincts take over as she stood up, a silver sword appeared in her hand. She got in a slight fighting stance. The angel was not going to let the demon do anything rash. Eric noticed the sword in her hand.

"Ah, a requip angel?" He muttered, feeling blood roar in his ears.

Everything was getting heated as the tension in the room grew as thick as fog. The demon would not let the plan go on.

_'_If she had to suffer...then so will they.' He thought determinedly.

"Sit down Eric or consider your fate sealed." Happy squealed.

With that a shiver of fear ran down the demons spine. He knew what his Lord was talking about...Ever so calmly he took out another cigarette, lit it and frowned. The red head slowly sat back down. All around the room everyone was breathing like they had just ran a marathon. Erza's sword disappeared as she sat down accordingly. Mira turned to Lucy.

"Our decision is sealed. You are in charge of luring the two traitors to the special meeting house in the human world. We will then take care of the rest... Meeting adjourned!"

With a flick of the head angel's wrist, two of the guards who had been standing in the room silently, stalked toward Lucy. The blonde frowned as she was dragged off and thrown roughly out of heaven. Wind whispered in her ears as she deployed her wings. The angel's heart bounced in her chest. She knew now that Natsu and Gray had a chance at happiness.

XXX

It was a hazy morning down in the human world. Everything seemed sleepy and lazy. Though how much they didn't want to be, most of the world was out and about. Natsu was laying in Gray's bed ( which was now his to) Their days had seemed to be calmer then normal. Natsu had almost forgotten that they were criminals in the eyes of their so called families. Soft sunlight fell upon the resting angel, unaware of Gray staring to get up. The two had been laying in bed for awhile of course being supernatural beings they had no need for sleep but it felt nice to just lay there next to each other. Gray looked over at Natsu. He was just so beautiful and Gray felt like his heart had fallen in love again. The demon muffled a laugh. Gray had noticed how cheesy and soft he had been being every sense the pinkette had fallen into his life. Natsu brought out the best in him and he was pretty thankful. He kissed the angel on the forehead lightly, Natsu smiled in response. Gray sat up and stretched, trying to wake up his relaxed muscles. He needed to be ready for anything. The demon sighed as he stomach began to shout at him. The only down side to being on Earth was that they became hungry and had to eat like everyone else. Natsu got up as well, walked over to the kitchen and frowned. The kitchen was small and cramped. It had limited counter space and the pink haired angel was sure that they used to be white at some point. His nose wrinkled from the odor that blasted him in the face as he swung open the fridge.

"When did you last clean this out?" The pinkette asked his lover, who had flopped back on the bed.

"Eh...one or two months ago..." The demon mused, pondering if there had ever been a time when he cleaned the apartment but he just didn't every have the time or will to do anything about it.

So his clothes began to pile up, as while as the dishes and some old wrappers. There was even a few beer bottles on the floor from when he had that party a few weeks ago. Gray smirked. It had been pretty fun and thrilling when he scared the living crap out of his guests. They all had ran out crying and screaming. Some even cried out, 'Devil!' Which added to Gray's amusement. He was on no level as the Devil himself so if they thought he was scary then they would have had a heart attack if they met him. Natsu shook his head as he turned back to the fridge, searching for something that wasn't rotting. He found nothing but a yogurt cup that was close to spoiling. He sighed.

'I'll have to clean this apartment but first I am going to buy something for us to eat.' The angel thought as he slipped on his shoes that were sprawled out on the floor near the door leading out to the hallway.

"Where are you off to?" Gray asked curiously, as he sat back up.

For some reason, the demon's stomach churned. He really didn't want his lover to leave him.

"We need food right?" The fire angel muttered in a matter-of-fact tone.

The demon shook his head in agreement and crashed back down on the squeaky mattress.

"See you then." He added as Natsu opened the door.

"Yeah, I love you." The pinkette turned and smiled at him brightly, then stalked out the door.

Gray couldn't help but blush a bit. As soon as the door shut, Gray sprung up from the bed, slipped his shoes on and opened a window that was above the bed. Just because Natsu was his lover, didn't mean that he would stop having a little bit of fun and with that Gray hopped out the window.

XXX

_The stench of blood filled his nose and loud cries filled the room. The angels and demons had done it again. They had attacked them once again and the man had taken care of them, all of them but a flying blue cat and a little angel with scarlet red hair. The little cat's black wings flapped furiously. The stench of blood wasn't coming from the unconscious bodies around him, It was from himself. The man didn't feel a thing because of all the adrenaline and the need to protect the shaking angel, who coward behind him. The little angel was fast with her requips and the cat sent powerful waves of darkness that would through anyone off of their feet. The man was useless though, he wasn't a very powerful fighter for his only strength was his ability to trick people. _

"_B-back off..." He muttered. _

_His body was sluggish, the pain was starting to hit him. The angel behind him suddenly walked beside him with a face of determination. She looked at him with passion and love then turned back to their attackers. She wasn't going to go down hiding behind her demon lover. No she was stronger then that. Her hands balled up into fists as the scarlet haired girl sprung toward them with a long katanna. The man sank to his knees as he watched his white haired angel fight with all her power but in the end it was worthless as the blue cat sent out wave of darkness, instantly knocking his beloved to the ground with a thud. He wanted to get up and save her. He wanted to hold the angel in his arms once more but darkness swept over him. _

"_L-isanna..." He whispered as his black eye closed. _

XXX

"Eric! Hey!" Someone shouted, wrecking the red head out of his thoughts.

He saw Gajeel standing over his with a frown.

"The hell? Are you crying?" The iron demon almost laughed as Eric quickly wiped off the escaping tears.

Eric said nothing as he stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You need something?" The shape-shifter demon asked in a annoyed and sad tone.

Gajeel tilted his head in question. He wanted to know why his 'friend' was acting all weird. It had been like that ever sense they had returned from the meeting. The demon knew that Eric had thought of something that he probably wanted to forget. He shock his head and then nodded.

"Yeah, Lord Happy wants to see you in the throne room.." He muttered.

The red head nodded as if he had been expecting to hear that and stalked off towardthe throne room. No, Eric was not happy to go see his Lord. He knew that he was bound to get punished for his behavior at the meeting but then again he just couldn't help himself. It was so unfair. Gray and that angel needed the right punishment. The red headed demon stepped into the throne room silently, quickly pulling a cigarette out. He took a much needed drag and looked up at Happy.

"My lord, What is it?" He muttered, trying his best not to seem disrespectful.

"You know damn well what this is about..." Happy almost growled.

"When have you became so soft?" Eric questioned fearlessly.

There was about five guards stationed in the room and they all gave him a deadly warning glare but the demon didn't care.

"Eric, this 'punishment' of theirs is just as shameful as yours." Happy replied a bit calmer.

"No it isn't! They are getting off easy!"

The blue feline waved his paw with annoyance.

"And what if they are? Why are you so intent on getting them killed?"

"Because they broke one of the biggest laws in the book! Hell, there was only been two other people who did the same thing..." Eric said the last part with regret.

"Well times are changing and us higher ups are a bit more merciful." Happy said, recalling the last Demon Lord.

Eric also shuddered at the thought of him. It pained the demon to remember the past...to remember what he wanted to forget the most.

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it? I mean the decision is made." Happy added suddenly as he dismissed Eric.

"That's it? No punishment?"

"Go before I change my mind..." The blue feline mumbled fiercely.

XXX

Once Natsu had stepped out of the apartment, he was greeted by the soft warmth of the sun. The angel closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and began to walk toward a local grocery store. The pinkette couldn't help but smile Earth wasn't as bad as all the angels made it out to be...of course the humans had their moments but they can't help what they did sometimes. He passed a store with little cats in the front window. Natsu pressed against the glass and looked at the cats with glee. There was a little blue one with two white spots near it's shoulder blades that pawed at the window and meowed cheerfully. The fire angel couldn't help but want to hold it so he walked inside the store. The door let out a pleasant _ding_ as he pushed the it open. Sounds of gleeful animals filled the angel's ears as he looked around. Many different toys lined the walls and he could make out multiple fish tanks in the back. There was a counter in the middle with no one behind it. Natsu walked further, looking at all the different little animals. Natsu's eyes lit up as he saw a blonde haired woman with white wings gutting out of her back, leaning over a puppy pin.

"Lucy!" He called.

Lucy spun around, with a white puppy in her arms. Her eyes widened a bit but she smiled.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to run into you here, Natsu!" She cheered.

The blonde angel placed the white puppy back in the pin and run up to hug him.

"Why are you down here?" He instantly questioned, sort of on guard for another attack.

She frowned and let got of him. Lucy looked to the ground.

"Well.. I just wanted to see you." The blonde muttered.

Of course Natsu didn't buy it, he knew that she was lying through her teeth but he trusted her. Lucy was the only really close friend he had ever had so he knew that she would have never sold him out to the council.

"Oh yeah! There is this awesome place I wanted to show you~" She squeaked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Um...Okay..." Natsu replied, scratching the back of his head.

He frowned.

'Guess I won't be getting food after all..' The pinkette thought as Lucy dragged him out the store.

Once they had gotten close, they both heard a cry out in fear. Natsu and Lucy looked over toward a small alleyway between two shops. Two little boys ran out of there quickly, crying and screaming. Natsu let his curiosity get the better of him yet again as he walked into the alleyway. He saw Gray, doubled over in laughter.

"Wha-What did you do!" Natsu shouted.

Gray looked up surprised to hear his lovers voice.

"Oh...Hey Natsu...I just scared them." He laughed again, wiping tears from his eyes.

Natsu almost face-palmed. He didn't get what was so funny in scaring people.

"So what are you doing out here?" The demon asked.

"I met my friend Lucy at the store and she is going to show me something." The fire angel muttered.

Gray nodded reluctantly. He didn't like how sketchy that sounded. He barley noticed the blonde angel standing next to Natsu.

"You must be Gray." She said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah...So where are you going with him?" Gray asked as he raised an eye brow.

"It's a surprise! Come on you should come to!" Lucy cheered, but it sounded fake.

Natsu grabbed Gray wrist as he followed Lucy, not sure where they were heading to. Gray muttered something under his breath as they stopped suddenly in front of a large wear house. It seemed abandoned and old.

'Perfect place for a sneak attack...' Gray thought, worried.

Before either of the boys could leave, Lucy grabbed their wrists and pulled them inside. The angel and demon looked around. It was dark and musty. Gray heard the sickening sound of the door close and they were trapped in the dark. Natsu swore her heard Lucy's voice whisper,

"_I'm sorry...Goodbye Natsu."_

The pinkette felt his heart race as the lights flickered on. Just as Gray had predicted, The council and Happy surrounded the two. They were chanting something, light radiated off of their bodies. Gray looked at Natsu with fear. He didn't know if they would see the light of day again. Then brilliantly white lighted filled the whole warehouse. Gray covered his ears as high pinched ringing sounded. The light died down and to the demon's surprise...they were back in his apartment. Natsu looked at him curiously. They were fine and alive but the demon felt like something inside of him was missing. As if something that belonged to him had been forcefully removed. His blue eyes widened at Natsu back.

"Your wings..."

"What about them?" The pinkette muttered, rising an eyebrow.

"They're gone."

XXX

* * *

**Ah! Cliffhanger? I dunno but I thought it was a good place to start haha...Anyway did you guys enjoy this fine chapter? I really like writing this story but I hope that they don't seem to OOC...Ugh...So please review and favorite :) On to the reviews :3**

**NyanCaTX3: Yeah...Gray came out like a bigger pervert then I wanted xD But whatever it was all in the name of Fluff! **

**koryandrs: I am glad you like it :) **

**Guest: Haha I am glad you are sticking with this story! :D Anyway love is always in the air :3 Lucy's plan is kinda foggy in this chapter BUT it will be explained further in the next one...Stay tuned :) **

**Crystalangel554: Hehe, I did make Gray a bit of a pervert huh? XD It was kinda of hard not to...this is why I shouldn't read other fanfics before I write haha**


	5. Things Will Get Better Chapter 5

**Last chapter... *Sighs* I liked writing this story D: x3 Anyway *Hands a tissue* You may need that...O_O (Pfft don't worry It won't all be that sad~) Also sorry about grammar and spelling errors :'(**

* * *

XXX

Natsu almost let out a laugh. The pink haired 'angel' was in a state of denial. He had tried to reach for his fluffy, white wings but all he grabbed was air but that couldn't be right...if his wings were gone then he wouldn't be standing in Gray's apartment. He would be dead. Gray placed his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"Natsu are you okay?" The raven asked quietly, not liking the look on Natsu's face.

"I-"

Before the pinkette could spout another word, Gray could smell the distinctive scent of smoke. He turned around and let out what sounded like a low growl. The raven stood protectively in front of Natsu as Eric gave them both a bored and annoyed look. He flicked his cigarette on the carpeted floor and put his hands in his pockets. Gray looked at the burning cigarette bunt and the ashes around it. If he wasn't fast is could have caught the floor on fire so the 'ice demon' thrusted out his hand and willed the bunt to freeze but nothing happened. Gray could see Eric's black eyes sparkle in amusement as Gray tried again. The 'demon' looked at his hand with a frown.

"Why can't I freeze it!" He yelled in frustration.

"Beacuse if you haven't already figured it out you two shitheads are now humans, congrats." Eric muttered as he glared at the two humans in front of him.

'Now they are simply little bugs I can squish.' He thought with a mischievous grin

Gray looked at Eric with slight panic in his blue eyes. There was no way he was _human_.

"What? How in the world did the council decided that!" Natsu yelled.

"Look! I think they are letting you two go with a slap on the wrist so don't get all upset about it." Eric replied, trying to ignore the urge to punch the pink haired kid in the face.

Gray looked at his former fellow Demon with a frown but then he smiled. He couldn't belive it! They were free from the council, from Lord Happy and from any more attacks from the supernatural. He spun around to face Natsu and pulled his face towards his. They shared a passionate kiss and Natsu smiled sincerely.

Eric gave a loud fake cough and scowled at the two love birds.

"I don't wanna break up the love fest...Oh wait yeah I do! Listen, I will not let you two-"

Eric suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence with a grimace. He could feel a strong tug on his "soul" to go back to the throne room right away. He sighed not wanting to get into further trouble. Lord Happy had sent him to tell Gray and Natsu for a small, tiny punishment for yelling in the council room. He glared at the two humans again but it was mostly directed at Gray.

"You better enjoy. I think you two are getting off easy and if it was my choice I would personally kill your little boyfriend ju-"

Eric scowled again as the tug got a little stronger. Happy must have been listening to their conversation. So without saying another word, Eric disappeared.

"I can't belive it! We're free!" Natsu said sweetly as he let everything sink in.

Being human couldn't be as bad as being hunted for treason. Gray looked at Natsu with a little smile. Natsu's eyes suddenly lit up in remembrance.

"Oh yeah! I didn't get those groceries did I?" The pinkette laughed.

He promised Gray he would be back soon and disappeared out the door. Gray collapsed on the couch, his little smile still caressing his face. He was so happy but on the other hand was remember some unpleasant memories from back when he had been an assassin. It was brought back up in his mind from what Eric had almost announced.

"_You better enjoy. I think you two are getting off easy and if it was my choice I would personally kill your little boyfriend ju-"_

He knew what the shape-shiffter demon was referring to.

XXX

(You guessed it! Flashback timeee)

_Gray stood in the Lord's throne room with a bored look on his face. He hadn't gone on any missions and he was just hanging in the throne room with the rest of the servants and assassins who didn't have anything to do. The raven looked up at the throne with a slight awe. Sitting in a large, blood-red throne chair was a little boy with blue hair. He had on a little black cloak with red embroidery. On his right eye was some sort of red tattoo that Gray couldn't figure out the meaning to. Suddenly a little winged girl with scarlet hair and one of the other demon's Happy materialized in the throne room with two other people. The angel and demon were thrown on the ground carelessly. The boy Lord turned his head the the four. _

_"Ah you found them?" The bluenette questioned. _

_The flying blue cat nodded and glared at the little angel. _

_"Why did she have to help me, Lord Jellal? I mean I could have done it all alone!" Happy squeaked. _

_"Beacuse the Angel offered some help since one of their own has broken the law as well and they said that I can take care of the two traitors in any way I wish." Lord Jellal chuckled and made a shooing motion with his hand. _

_"Alright, Erza... begone and don't show your face here again or there will be a price to pay." He threatened boredly. _

_Erza scoffed but nodded and disappeared, leaving a small shiny dagger behind. _

_"So what are you going to do with them Lord?" Gray asked suddenly. _

_The ice demon was interested in this traitor business. He wanted to know what would happen to the two. Gray's blue eyes traveled to the unconscious bodies on the red carpet. One was a man who looked about three years older than Gray was. He had wild dark red hair and was pretty built. There was a skinny girl sprawled right next to him. She had short choppy white hair and white, feather wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Gray sneered at the look of her. He hated angels and wanted her gone from his line of vision. Jellal sighed and placed his head on his hand. The little Lord had some "fun" things in mind but they were all a little messy. So he glared at Gray with playful eyes. _

_"Oh dispose of them I guess. Why are you interested?" _

_Gray smirked and stuck his hands in his jean pockets. _

_"I'll do it." He said simply. _

_Lord Jellal nodded,"Figured as much, Gray Fullbuster." _

_The raven nodded and pulled out his hand, now glowing blue. _

_"Happy tie up the demon's on this chair next to me and awaken him then Gray will wake up the angel and slowly rip out her wing." Jellal intrusted with an evil grin. _

_Happy sighed as he picked up the demon's limp body and lugged him over to an extra chair set up next to Jellal's throne. Gray walked over to the white-headed angel and put her in a kneeling position. _

_Happy sent a small dark wave toward the sleeping demon. His eyes fluttered open. They were pure black and wide open. _

_"Wha? Wh-where is Lisanna?!" He muttered, trying to sound fierce. _

_"She is right down there, Eric." Lord Jellal replied, point toward now awake Lisanna. _

_She was wincing in slight pain from her stiff muscles and her blue eyes looked around widely. Gray griped lightly on her wing and tightened slighty. Lisanna let out a pericing cry and pled to stop. _

_Eric looked at his lover with fear. _

_"No! No, no please don't hurt here! Please Lord Jellal!" The red-head shouted, struggling against his bonds. _

_His heart sank to his stomach as blood poured down Lisanna's back. Here blue eyes were wide and dilated from the pain. She was screaming in agony. The white-haired angel fluttered. She wanted to pass out from the pain. Finally, after a few minutes of pulling, her wing popped out, sending Gray staggering back. Lisanna's body slowly fell forward, but before her limp body hit the ground once again, Happy flew over and lifted her back up. Jellal looked at Eric's pained and teary face with amusement. _

_"Alright. So I will give you a choice. You can either kill your angel and serve me or I'll kill you both." _

_Gray couldn't help but frown. Killing the angel hadn't been so satisfying. No he actually felt bad for Eric and Lisanna. _

_'I feel bad for them?!' He scolded. _

_Eric looked at Jellal with a desperate look. The demon didn't know what to do but he wanted to live. He looked at Lisanna and she met his eyes with a bright smile. Everyone in the room was taken aback, she was smiling in the face of death? Eric gulped with uncertainty but nodded toward Jellal. _

_"If you are going to kill her anyway...I would rather that I did it." The demon muttered, biting back tears. _

_Lord Jellal smirked with success and got up to untie Eric's bonds. The red-head stood up and walked toward Lisanna, whose face was un readable and he bent down and kiss her passionately, filled with regret. She whispered something in his ear and Gray saw a tear slip down his cheek. Eric walked behind her with on thing running through his head:_

_"It's okay, Eric. I want you to live...I love you so much and the trouble we got into was worth all of this." _

XXX

Gray sighed. He knew why he had quit being an assassin. That whole experience made him look in a whole new way. The raven knew that Eric was angry and that he wanted him to suffer. but those thoughts quickly shattered as the front door swung open. Natsu raised an eye brow as he quickly set down some plastic bags, filled with a variety of food. The pinkette sat next to his lover with a look of concern.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping a tear off of Gray cheek.

"Nothing, just thinking that's all..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Natsu asked genuinely.

Gray smiled softly and pushed the pinkette against the arm rest of the couch. The raven kissed the amused Natsu softly and light but their kisses grew hungry and needy.

"You can help me keep my mind off of it..." Gray whispered playfully.

XXX

There was a dark figure looming over Natsu who was sleeping peacefully next to Gray. The figure smirked and touched the human's forehead lightly. It's whole body got sucked straight into the pinkette's forehead.

_'I told you that I won't let you get off easy..' _The figure's voice chuckled softly.

XXX

Gray woke up to the smell of smoke. The first thought that ran through the raven head was _fire!_ so he quickly opened his eyes to find no signs of flames from anywhere but what he did see kind of confused him. Natsu was sitting the couch, a puff of smoke hit the ceiling once the pinkette blew it out. In his hand was a light cigarette and am ash-tray was being balanced carefully on his lap. Gray looked at the image in front of him with a raised eye brow.

'Did Natsu grow to like cigarettes cause he is human now but where in the world did he get them? For all I know he only woke up a few minutes ago.' He thought as he removed the warm blanket from his body and hopped off the bed.

He slipped on his shirt ( which didn't stay on for very long) and moved toward the couch. Natsu proceeded to prop his legs up on the coffee table and grimaced as he gripped at his head. Gray sat down on the couch and stared at his lover with confusion.

"Uh, Natsu are you okay?"

"Yeah what's it to you, block head?" Natsu muttered back, not even paying attention to the annoyed Gray next to him and blinking out the pain.

_'Come on, "angel"...don't put up a fight now...' A hallow voice laughed in Natsu's head. _

_'Shut up! I will fight no matter what happens!' Natsu yelled back, trying to over take the intruder that had possessed him last night._

"Block head?! Who the hell are you calling a block head, bastard!" Gray scowled in a playful manner.

They always had the same conversation were they just spit lame insults at each other so the raven found it pretty normal. Natsu crushed his cigarette in the ash tray and turned to Gray with a cheeky smile. To Gray's surprise Natsu pushed him on his back and hovered over him. The raven gave Natsu a bewildered look as the pinkette took off his red tee-shirt and kissed the raven forcefully. This went on for what seemed like a pleasurable shocker to Gray till Natsu pulled him back up and the two embraced.

"I love you, Natsu." Gray whispered, shutting his eyes and enjoying his great start to the rest of his day.

At that moment he was thankful for everything that had happened. From Natsu finding him by chance and watching him from above to being turned into a human, things seemed to be heading for the better. Little did Gray know or little did he realise however, a knife was hovering over his back. Natsu didn't reply to Gray which kind of worried him but all he did was laugh...but it wasn't his normal care-free laugh...no, this laugh sounded cold and filled with vengeance.

"Nats-"

Before the raven could finish saying his lover's name, he felt fire spread all over his body. The pinkette he had called out to was giving him a sinister smirk and he raised his fist. Gray was out before he could cry in pain and confusion.

_'He should bleed out soon...' The voice informed the imprisoned Natsu._

_'GRAY!' The pinkette screamed, fighting against his possessor again. He knew that he has to get his body back._

"Natsu" grabbed his head again in pain from the real Natsu fighting against his possession.

"Gah I have had enough of this." The "pinkette" muttered,

Suddenly black smoke poured out from his forehead. Eric sighed, glad to be free of head aches. He looked over at Gray, whose blood was spilling all over the nice couch.

"I do some much for one person...but it was so worth it." He mused aloud, thinking about the revenge he had gotten for Lisanna.

Now they would both feel the pain he had felt all those years ago. He cracked a smile and decided to disappear before Lord Happy got supsious. He tried to phase out but someone grabbed his wrist. He looked to see a weak but rage filled Natsu, gripping on his wrist, somehow disabling him from leave.

"The hell- you should still be passed out!" The red-head yelled in disbelief.

"Who...said...I would...let you GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The fragile human shouted as fire erupted from his hand and spread onto Eric.

The demon didn't have enough time to react before he was just ashes on the carpet. Natsu looked at Gray with a wince and urged his body not to pass out but sadly he collapsed on the floor with a thud.

XXX

Gray sprung up from the hospital bed. He looked around frantically and winced as his back flared in slight pain. He noted that he was in a hospital room, wires ran around the room and most were attached to him. There was no doctor, nurse, or Natsu in the room. The raven was alone with the sound of the heat monitor. The one thing that screamed in his mind was Natsu...

'Where is he!?' He thought as he began to remove some of the tubes and needles from his body.

His mind relived the events that had happened. Anger and confusion boiled in the raven's heart. It felt like it had been ripped in two. Had Natsu really tried to kill him? Gray bravely stood up, a little un steady on his feet but he shuffled toward the door. It was already unlocked so he simply turned the knob and pushed it open. He looked both ways down the empty hall. He scratched the back of his head. Where was he supposed to start looking for that pink haired idiot that he loved so much. Suddenly, the double door's at the far end of the left side of the hall way swung open. Multiple men and women with white coats and stethoscope wrapped around their necks ran toward him. Gray opened his mouth to ask where Natsu could be but they all ran straight pass him and stopped at the room two doors down from where he had stayed. They flung open the door and rushed in, yelling and calling for the 'shock pads'. Gray raised an eye brow not sure if to check if out or not. Like most of the time, his curiosity and suspicion pushed him to go to the room so he ran down there as fast as he could. The raven stopped in the door way, and look in the sight in front of him. All the doctors, were panting and sweating. One of them had two large pads in their hands but they set them down on this little table. On the bed they were crowding around was a pink haired man. Gray gulped and ran toward the bed.

"Natsu!" He cried.

The doctors gave him a sympathetic look and let him be. He knelt at the pinkette's bedside.

"Wha-what happened?" The raven muttered to no one inpreticular.

"Oh you are Mr. Fullbuster correct?" One of the women with bleach blonde hair and a petite frame asked sweetly.

Gray looked up at her and nodded. His heart was racing and he was super worried.

"Well you see, A woman named Lisanna called us and told us there had been an accident. That her husband had been mad at you for hitting on her so he went over there and beat you and Mr. Dragneel up for it. She sounded very frantic but when we got there we only found you two," The Doctor continued," You had a pretty sever knife wound and Mr. Dragneel's heart rate was so low so we keep losing him but he always pulls through."

Gray's breathing slowed.

"Lisanna..." He whispered.

It all finally clicked in place. Eric had probably possessed Natsu in a last fit of revenge but the one thing that troubled the raven the most is there was no trace of the demon at all. It was all so crazy and strange but all he wanted to think about was Natsu.

"W-will he be alright?" He questioned.

The blonde nodded thankfully with a little sigh.

"Actually his heart rate seems to be coming back slowly." Another doctor muttered.

Gray had ended up staying the night in Natsu's room...waiting for his beloved to wake up.

XXX

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He looked around weakly. His body felt like lead and his head was pounding. The pinkette couldn't help but smile at a snoring Gray on his bed side. He touched the top of his head with a weak 'Wake up Popsicle' and the popsicle did wake up within seconds.

"Oh my god- Natsu I've missed you so much!" The raven cried, without his usual comeback.

Natsu laughed lamely as he flung his arms around Gray's neck.

"I miss you to." He said hoarsely and frowned," I- I didn't mean to hurt you! I was po-"

"I know...I know. There is one thing though where is Eric now?" Gray whispered smoothly.

"I'm not sure.." The pink haired human lied.

He didn't want to worry his lover more by telling him that he had used up his fleeting fire mage to kill the demon and almost lost his own life doing so. Natsu just smiled as Gray attacked him with longing kisses.

"But I have a feeling we won't have to deal with him again."

XXX

Lucy gazed down to Earth with a glowing grin. She was filled with so much joy. It seemed as if everything had worked out for the better.

XXX

* * *

**Soo...How was the final chapter?! Loved it? Hated it? I need to know D: And that means your reviews are still greatly appreciated along with your favorites :) I hope everyone enjoyed this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it :3 Look out for more of my Gratsu stories that I will write in the near future! Now on to the reviews from the last chapter-**

**Dattebayo Luna and Ginny- I am glad you love it and yeah I feel bad for putting those boys through this haha**

**koryandrs- Thank you :)**

**NyAnCaTX3- XD I wish I didn't have to take away Natsu's awesome wings but it was for the better :3**

**Crystalangel554- Wow you guess it :D Yup they are now humans but it is again all for their freedom and yeah Eric's little flash back was sad but kind of fun to write about**

**Inoskidesu- Yeah spelling is my down fall...Trust me haha so I apologise for that D: I am glad you liked it and found the plot good :) I loved the Hush, Hush series but sadly I never got to read the last book. **

**Guest- Hehe I guess you found out huh? xD I am glad that you followed this story to the end and I appreciate your reviews :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited :) Love you guys! **


End file.
